Never Thought I'd Fall For Someone Like You
by Skylight26
Summary: When a hyper, carefree, young shinigami comes to Karakura Town because of Arrancars, things don't go as planned. She didn't count on getting captured and placed in the care of a sadistic, violent sexta Espada. Or falling for him, for that matter. GrimmxOC
1. To the human world!

**I do not own bleach just Hazuki and her siblings! The rest is Tite Kubo's! PLease review and hope you like it!**

* * *

_*Pop*_ I slap him on the right cheek!

_*Pow* _

He lands the next blow to my stomach and makes me cough up some blood.

"_That's _for making me lose a filling, Hazuki!" A dark blue-haired, idiotic, and freakishly tall male grinned as I glared daggers at him.

"Well did you _have _to hit me so damn hard, Kyo?" I yelled in his ear and in return, he covered his ears and growled and glared at me.

"Apparently, it wasn't hard enough to make you shut up, dammit!" He yelled back and swung at me.

I ducked, and tried to trip him but he jumped back before I could make contact. I jumped back up and tried to punch him in the nose and he was too slow to dodge and probably ended up with a severely broken nose.

"Oh, Captain Unohana! Ikakku broke Kyo's nose again!" I screamed sending a smirk at the furious duo.

"Hey! Why ya blaming this on me?" Ikakku demanded, turning red with fury and I laughed at the bald 3rd seat.

"Cuz you did do it, silly baldy!" Yachiru and I exclaimed together and started giggling at him as he started spazzing out because of the nickname.

Suddenly he swung at Yachiru with his kendo sword but missed because she hopped onto Kenny's back.

Kenny then loomed over Ikakku, glaring evilly at him as baldy cowered in fear and Kenny demanded, "Why did you just attack Yachiru, Ikakku?"

"Um um I-I was just…I was just trying to hit Hazuki! Yea! That's it!" Ikakku sputtered out nervously and ignored my outraged shouts.

"And she dodged to the corner on the other side of the room?" Kenny asked sarcastically.

"Ummmm, yes sir?" Ikakku finished lamely. I rolled my eyes at the stupid excuse baldy had come up with. C'mon he can do better than that…maybe…

Kenny just glared at Ikakku for another few seconds while said shinigami fidgeted and tried his hardest not to crack under the pressure. Eventually, Kenny looked away with a grunt and sat back down with Yachiru still on his back and chattering away and smiling triumphantly at Ikakku, who sweat-dropped at the sight, but left it alone. He knows that he's dead if he went after the small lieutenant again. It's amazing he didn't get beaten half to death the first time.

"Well _that _was interesting." I grinned, brushing a few strands of light purple hair behind my ear and looked at my older brother, who was the one I had actually been fighting earlier.

He looked back and smiled, "Nice punch." He congratulated.

"You too!" I grinned.

We looked at our younger sister and asked "Time?"

"2 minutes!" She grinned, "Now help me find Haru. He ran off again."

"Doesn't surprise me; he's like Lieutenant Matsumoto; always trying to avoid paperwork." Kyo sighed.

"Hey! Don't talk about my friend like that!" Kana yelled, running up and jumping up and hitting him on the head before he could move. Or didn't want to; can't really tell with him.

"Ow! Hey…when are ya gonna set me up with her anyway? Your big bro needs a girlfriend, ya know?" He grinned while the tiny, green-haired girl got an anime vein pop and started to shake.

"Never! Either you find one for yourself or you can go single for the rest of your pathetic life for all I care!" Kana screamed as Yumichika walked in.

"What is all this noise? It's so not beautiful." He sighed and saw the two sisters and brother in the middle of an argument, _again_.

"Why are you all here, if I may ask?" the feather-eyed narcissist asked, interrupting our sibling feud.

"Because I had some free time, Kyo wanted to train with Ikakku, and Kana just came cuz Shiro-chan gave her some time off to spend some time with her loving family!" I glomped the smaller girl while she screamed for help.

"What? No, I didn't come here to spend time with you! I came to find Haru and Rangiku! These two just wanted me to time their fight and wouldn't let anyone else do it for some retarded reason! By the way have you seen either of them, Yumichika?" Kana asked as I got off of her and jumped on Kyo's back for a piggyback ride. Used to this since we were little kids, he just put his hands under my legs to steady me.

"No, but my guess would be that Rangiku would be out shopping in the Rukongai or drinking sake with Lieutenant Izuru and Captain Kyoraku. As for Haru, he would be in the human world for a short mission. Commander Yamamoto ordered him to check up on things in Karakura Town and he'll be back in a couple of days. It was kinda last minute but he hopes you'll forgive him for not being able to find you all before he could leave." Yumichika said and we rolled our eyes.

Of course Haru would say something like that. Stupid little brother.

"Man! I was hoping he'd spar with me today!" Kana griped and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll spar with you!" I grinned, reaching down and patting her on the head lightly.

"No, I wanted Haru to! And I'll probably get caught in your hair, too! Plus, you fight different." Kana added grumpily and I raised an eyebrow.

"My hair's not that long, ya know." I pointed out.

"Yes, it is!" Kana argued.

"It only goes down to my waist!" I argued some more, leaning over Kyo's shoulder to look down at her.

"That is long!" Kana shot back.

"That's just because your hair only goes down to your chin!"

"Whatever." Kana then storms out, most likely to go back to Squad 10 HQ to talk with Shiro-chan or look for Rangiku.

"Well that _was _very interesting." Kenny grinned sadistically. I rolled my eyes and grinned at the 11th division captain.

"Could be better. She's just grumpy that Haru's not gonna be here for a few days. She'll lighten up eventually." We all laughed at this.

You see, me and my brothers and sister all have something in common; And that was our hair and eye color. You see, all of us have unnatural hair and eye colors. And we always got crap about it, to. It's not our fault, we were just born like that; even as humans we had the hair and eye color problem! Ha, now about my siblings and I...

Kyo's hair is a beautiful midnight blue, shaggy and the back just barely brushes the back collar of his shinigami uniform and his eyes are a bright, lively ocean blue that are a even more beautiful than the ocean. That and he's well built (he has a freakin' six pack!), tanned, 6'3, 3rd seat of the 6th division, his effortless charm, engergetic, and quiet but still outgoing personality makes him at the top of every girl's 'Must Have' list. He pretty much came up and defined the expression 'tall, dark, and handsome' and brought it to a whole new level. I'm honestly not surprised that he's constantly being chased by girls all the time. He even has a freakin' fanclub, for Kami's sake! All the girls fall for him without him even trying! In fact either he choses to ignore it, or doesn't even notice. Personally, I think it's the former. Ha, more than once did girls break up with their boyfriend on the spot after getting a glimpse of Kyo.

Haru has beautiful red hair and striking orange-ish red eyes and just as much of a heart-breaker as his brother. Though they don't really go after him as much because he's only 13 but there has been times where the older woman were willing to make it work. At 5'6 already, even though he's only the third sibling, and his easy going, free-spirited, and caring nature makes him a great friend and boyfriend. Always smiling and a hardworker like Kyo, he tends to enjoy fighting more than he should sometimes which got him into the 11th division as the 6th seat. Of course he has an awesome build, and always has a fire in his eyes that gives him the 'Larger than life' kind of vibe. He and Kana have always been the closest to each other just like Kyo and I are closer than with anyone else.

Kana, the youngest out of all of us, has short, chin length, mint-green hair and dark green eyes. Only 12 years old, she's the baby of the family and we're not afraid to treat her as such, despite her protests. A child prodigy, as some people would call her, she passed the Shinigami academy right after me and Kyo and graduated with Haru. 3rd seat of the 10th division, slightly tanned, serious, big tempered, and will hurt anyone who calls her short, she can take a joke though, thank Kami for that. She does stand at only 4'3 though, only an inch below her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The first time I met him, I glomped him and exclaimed that he's too cute and that he'll be perfect for Kana. I still stand by that today. Her best friend is Rangiku and often covers for her when she goes out drinking or soemthing. She's the only one who Toshiro will allow to get away with stuff like taking a day off or forgetting to do paperwork or asking for a favor. Personally, I think he just can't say no to her.

Now there's me, Hazuki. The second oldest sibling and the one who everyone has to keep a constant surveillance on. Standing only at 4'8, wild, hyper, containing more curiosity in my index finger than ten little kids combined, and having a unyielding habit of getting into trouble no matter what I do, people consider me the Soul Society's 'little terror'. I'm blunt, addicted to candy, petite, and always optimistic but if someone (mainly Kyo, Haru, or Renji) tries to shove food down my throat, claiming that I'm underweight, I start screaming bloody murder and often hide behind the first person I see and cling to them like there's no tomorrow. I have dark purple eyes with golden specks, wavy light purple hair that goes down to my waist, and a chest that suited me and gained many boys' approval. Lieutanant of the 13th divison and 15 years old, I love going to the human world to visit, my best friend is Rukia, great friends with Ichigo and his other friends, and I love to come up with nicknames for everyone.

Now back to business.

After saying our goodbyes, Kyo (with me still on his back) shunpo-ed out of the 11th division training area and headed for the 6th division; he was only taking me because I wanted to see Renji and since I still had all day, there was nothing else for me to do. Plus it was the best way to keep an eye on me without running all the way to my division to see if I was keeping out of trouble or not.

"So, onii-chan do you know anything about what's been going on in the human world lately?" I asked, looking curiously at said person as he thought over anything new he might've heard.

"Some Arrancars showed up and they beat up Ichigo pretty badly. A group of shinigami are supposed to be sent to the human world to team up with him but that group hasn't been revealed yet." He answered, frowning a little. I was a little shocked. Someone had managed to beat Ichigo? Is Aizen behind this? Why were they sent to human world in the first place?

So many questions swirled through my head I didn't realize when Kyo stopped in front of the polar bear's (aka Captain Kuchiki's) office to report to him.

Kyo knocked on the door as I got down and stood beside him. He got permission to enter and did so with me trailing after him. I looked over at the polar bear and he was doing some paperwork.

He looked up at us as emotionlessly as usual and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just reporting back to you before I start on my paperwork and my little sister wanted to find Lieutenant Abarai." Kyo answered calmly, hands held behind his back as I looked around the office curiously.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." He answered, going back to his paperwork and Kyo and I left the office.

"K, I think Renji is somewhere playing futsal; probably in one of the training rooms or something." Kyo said petting the top of my head a little and headed back in to finish his paperwork.

"That gets really annoying ya know!" I called out before he walked into the office.

"That's why I do it, sis." He answered and walked in, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and turned around and started walking to the training rooms to find Pineapple Head.

Just as Kyo said, Renji was playing futsal with some other squad members. I leaned against the wall and just watched for awhile. When the game ended, I ran up to the tattooed red-head and jumped on his back and laughed when he freaked out.

"Calm down, Pineapple Head! It's just me!" I laughed, still clinging to his back.

"I'm not calming down till you get off my damn back, Hazuki!" Renji yelled, trying (and failing) to peel me off.

"But Kyo lets me do it!" I whined and clung tighter.

"Well he's your brother, dammit!" Renji argued still trying to pry my arms off.

"So? What's your point?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Fine, whatever." Renji rolled his eyes and I climbed off grinning.

"So, what's up?" I asked coming to standing in front of him while he and the other people present just sweat-dropped.

"Oi, I let you stay on my back and then you get off but when I tell you to get off you start clinging to me like a freakin' monkey?" Renji blew up and I just stood there and let him rant on about it. Finally, he seemed to wear himself out and was now trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, you done now?" I asked, watching the red pineapple slowly turn back to his natural color.

"Yea, I'm done." He answered and straightened up again. I scowled in annoyance. He was a whole foot and inch taller than me. Not fair.

"So, what'dya think about the whole Arrancar thing? Pretty shocking if you ask me." I stated watching his reaction carefully.

"Hm, yea it is. It's pretty damn hard to take down Ichigo." Renji answered, rubbing the back of his neck and his expression turned serious.

"Mmhm, I remember when he took down half of the Seireitei to save Rukia from being executed. Kinda hard to believe he was beat up that badly." I said staring off into space.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting your conversation, Lieutenants, but Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to see you both right away." Someone said bowing politely before running off nervously, not even giving me and Renji a chance to thank her.

"Wonder what it's about." Renji wondered out loud as we started towards the old man's office.

"Dunno, we haven't caused any trouble lately. Maybe it's a new mission or something." I suggested, eyes brightening up at the thought of the chance to go to the human world again. I love it there, it's so much fun! Even though it's for something serious. Me and my siblings don't even have to keep a low profile because we lived in Tokyo, Japan not Karakura Town.

You see, my brothers, sister, and I had just died only about 20 years ago and from our last mission to human world, our parents are still alive and well. Kyo and I are the only ones who remembered how we died; Haru and Kana just remember their old lives before it happened. It was good in a way because they shouldn't have to remember that. I remembered that day still.

Anyways, we got to the old man's meeting room and saw Kana, Kyo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikakku, Rukia, and Yumichika already standing there and waiting for us. I looked to the side of the room and saw our captains also.

"Thank you for coming now as for why you all are here." Old man paused and looked at all of us individually, "You all are chosen to go to the human world to help Ichigo Kurosaki fight this new threat. Haru Sasaki has already left and is standing by waiting for your arrival. Are there any questions?" He asked looking around.

"No sir." We all chorused.

"Very well, Captain Hitsugaya will receive the additional information and you will all leave within the next 24 hours. Dismissed." He nodded and we all left the room and stopped right outside the door.

"Alright, we'll leave first thing in the morning. Get a good night's rest and I'll see all of you tomorrow." Toshiro said and left with Rangiku, who I _know_ is ecstatic about visiting the human world again.

"K, it's getting late, let's head back to our barracks now and pack up." Rukia suggested and we all agreed and headed off to get ready for tomorrow.

~Later at division 13: Hazuki's room~

"K, I got soul candy, few extra sets of kimonos, bathroom necessities, candy, what else is there?" I asked myself as I looked around my room for anything I might be forgetting.

"What about your money?" Rukia asked from the doorway.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Rukia!" I grinned and took out a stash of human world money from underneath my dresser and put the whole thing in my bag.

"So you ready?" Rukia asked as I put my bag on the floor beside the door and invited her in.

"Yep! Wonder where I'll be staying though…" I trailed off thoughtfully and Rukia just laughed at my short attention span.

"You could always stay at Ichigo's place with me or at Urahara's shop." Rukia suggested, snapping me out of my thoughts of candy.

"Probably at Urahara's cuz he has candy, haha. And if I stayed at Ichigo's with you, Kyo would probably throw a hissy fit, try and talk me out of it, or threaten to beat Ichigo into next year if I get hurt." I laughed.

"The idiot's probably beating _himself_ up for losing to the Arrancars." Rukia said becoming serious.

"It wasn't his fault. They were too strong." I said sobering up.

"Yes, but knowing him, he would feel responsible for not being able to protect everyone else." She said.

"Yea, well it looks like we'll have to beat some sense into him, don't we?" I said and we both grinned. We spent another hour or two just talking and laughing then decided we'd better get to sleep.

"See ya tomorrow morning, Hazuki." Rukia said and left.

"Night, Rukia!" I called and changed into a pair of shorts and a big T-shirt and fell asleep after a few minutes.

~The next morning: At the gate to the human world~

"Grrr…Where are they? They were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" Toshiro growled, getting an anime vein pop.

"Should I go check on them?" Ikakku asked.

"Yes, and don't leave until your sure that they're fully awake and on their way." Toshiro said, struggling to control his rage at the moment.

"Yes sir." Ikakku said and shunpo-ed off to find Kyo and Rangiku.

"So Shiro-chan, what's the plan? What're we gonna do once we get to Karakura Town?" I asked in an attempt to distract the young captain.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Said person barked back and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I'll never call you that unless we were in a meeting with Captain Yamamoto. So what's the point in telling me that?" I asked.

"Because-" Toshiro was cut off from his upcoming rant by the arrival of a certain buxom strawberry blonde and a tall, handsome blue-head.

"Sorry but I overslept." Kyo apologized, sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I just needed to pack a few extra things I forgot. But anyways, we're here now let's go!" Rangiku exclaimed and after saying our goodbyes to our captains and friends that had gathered for our departure we stepped through the portal to meet whatever that may come.


	2. Attack on Karakura Town!

**I don't own Bleach just Hazuki, Kana, Kyo, Haru and their zanpakuto's! The rest is Tie Kubo's! And pairings are still being decided! These are the definite pairnings: HazuGrimm, IchiRuki, RanGin, MomoKira, ShiroKana, and YoruKisu. For the rest of the pairings I'm still trying to decide! Open characters are Kyo, Haru, Orihime, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Hanataro, and Shuhei! Message if you have any ideas, please!**

* * *

So, when we arrived in the human world we ended up outside of Kisuke Urahara's shop. He welcomed us in and we found Haru inside waiting for us. Kisuke gave us our gigais and school uniforms.

Rangiku, of course, left half her shirt open when she put it on. Ikakku had a wooden sword since normal swords weren't allowed. Kyo refused to wear the tie, saying something about feeling like it was choking him or something. Kana had to get her uniform to shrink, Haru wasn't letting her live it down, and I used the bow as a hairtie for my half-up half-down hair do look and left the few top buttons undone, showing a litttle cleavage, attached some small chains to the skirt in two places on one side, and wore some converse instead of the school's shoes. Renji had his shirt partly opened and was wearing a headband to cover his tattoos. Toshiro, Yumichika, Rukia, and Kana were the only ones who actually wore the uniform right.

Let's just say that when we got to Ichigo's school, we kinda attracted a lot of attention and Toshiro was trying to remind us to keep a low profile.

"Um, that's kinda hard to do seeing as everyone is already staring at us like we're crazy, Shiro-chan." I pointed out and he got an anime vein pop at the nickname.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He ground out angrily.

"So where the heck is his classroom?" Renji asked.

"How should I know?" Rangiku asked.

"Wait, I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei?" Kyo asked.

"I lost it." Rangiku responded bluntly.

"Oh that's just great!" Ikakku growled loudly.

"Renji I thought you would've known where to go! You've been here before!" Rangiku suggested.

"I was just here for a moment."

"Hazuki, Kana, Kyo, Haru what about you guys?"

"Sorry, but we never came to this school. We lived in Kyoto, remember?"

"Ugh."

"Quit complaining. Just search for his reiatsu."

"Whatever! Man, how can these people wear these clothes?"

"It's called a uniform, brainiac. Students are required to wear them."

"You sure know your stuff, Mr. Smarty Pants!"

"Leave me alone! Besides, I don't think that's the standard uniform."

"Even so, these things are so tight!"

"Well then, why not you untuck your shirt like us?"

"Like hell! If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my sash!"

"You're not supposed to even have a wooden one."

"Shut up! You're the ones who said that I can't bring in a real one!"

"It's not we who say so; it's the law here in the real world."

"I just don't understand! What kind of stupid law says that you can't carry a real sword?"

"It's not so bad. I kind of like these clothes."

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this because it shows off you-"

"Shut up, you guys. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. So just walk quietly and try to blend in."

"Yes sir." We all sighed.

We came to a classroom door that had Ichigo's reiatsu behind it. Renji opened the door and Ichigo was wiping something off of the board. When he saw us he just stared in shock.

"Hey! What's going on Ichigo?" Renji greeted as we stood in the doorway. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it.

"R-Renji? Ikakku, Yumichika, Kana, Kyo, Haru, Hazuki, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked listing us off.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro retorted with an anime vein pop.

"Yeah, whatever. But, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from above." Renji started. "We were sent here to join forces with the substitute shinigami and prepare for the battle against the Arrancars."

"Arrancar? What the hell's that?" Ichigo asked clearly confused.

"Eh? You mean you've been fighting these guys without knowing who you're dealing with?" Renji asked.

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo asked leaning forward a little.

"You idiot! He's talking about those guys who beat you up the other day!" A dark-haired shinigami explained and Ichigo looked over and saw Rukia by the window, "The guys who tore you up yesterday!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo said in surprised.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia said with a smile.

"Is that…Rukia?" asked a classmate.

"I think she just came through the window!" said another.

"Well, we haven't seen her at school for a while."

"Idiot! Where ever she was, I'm sure there were _doors_! Anyways, it's those other kids I'm worried about." Some smart-aleck remarked and I sighed mentally. Really, we're we that intimidating? Well, Kyo and Ikakku maybe, but the rest of us?

Ichigo was giving Rukia a stare and then suddenly she jumped off the window and kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?" Ichigo demanded with a bloody nose. And then Renji held him back from behind, giving Ichigo a surprise and then Rukia slapped him across the face twice.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo shouted at Rukia.

"It was for your pathetic fights!" Rukia shouted back and then she took out his Shinigami form out from his artificial body and dragged him to the window and they both jumped out. Wow, when she said she was gonna knock some sense into him, she wasn't kidding.

"I should've figured that this wouldn't be easy." Rangiku said while watching the two jumps out.

"Yup. That's Ichigo." Renji stated with a bored look, still holding up Ichigo's body.

"Always gotta make things difficult." Kyo sighed wearily.

"Well, ya can't blame Rukia for giving him hell...with that stupid look on his face." Ikkaku scoffed.

"Really? You think he looked stupid but I think he looked helpless and cute." Rangiku said.

"In my opinion he looked kind of excited to see us again." Haru shrugged.

"What? He wasn't excited at all!" Yumichika argued while turning to Haru's direction.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Yumichika?" Haru argued back.

"So who are you seeking agreement from? Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked skeptically.

"Don't drag me into this!" Ikkaku stated plainly.

"Why? You were kinda a part of the conversation." I pointed out.

"No, I just stated my opinion! And it was before it started!" Ikakku yelled.

"No it was after Rangiku said something about how it wouldn't be easy." I stated stubbornly.

"I meant before the argument started!" Ikakku yelled and we continued to have our own argument until Toshiro blew up.

"This is ridiculous! All of you shut up!" Toshiro ordered.

"Hey, look!" said a person in the class.

"What happened to Ichigo?"

"They knocked him unconscious!"

"Or maybe they killed him!"

"Whatever. All I know is that they don't look like anyone I wanna mess with! Look at 'em! You see the tattoos all over the guy with the red hair?" We all turned in their direction and just stared at them. When Renji heard that last comment, he started growling in annoyance.

"Don't let it get to you, Renji. It's just humans and their silly chatter." Ikkaku stated airily.

"But she doesn't look so scary!" Someone said directing it towards Rangiku and then turned to Toshiro.

"He looks like an elementary kid with silver hair."

"And then there's another elementary student with green hair."

"What about the tiny girl with wavy purple hair?"

"No, she looks like a doll. Breakable and tiny, ya know? I doubt she'd be able to do any damage." At this remark I got an anime vein pop and started towards the one who said that but Kyo held me back easily.

"Eyebrow boy can't be too tough!" At this Yumichika twitched.

"That blue-haired guy looks like a challenge."

"And then there's baldy…." Ikakku got a huge anime vein pop and turned around slowly with a scary look on his face.

"Well…Whoever just called me baldy, step forward…" Ikakku said with an evil grin on his face and taking out his wooden sword from his belt. Renji dropped Ichigo's artificial body on the floor and walked over to Ikakku.

"Don't let it get to you, Ikakku. It's just humans and their silly chatter." Renji repeated the words that Ikakku had told him sarcastically. Ikakku ignored him and let out his wooden sword and everyone in class was scared and spilt.

"Come back here! Let me at 'em!" Ikakku screeched chasing all the students around the classroom with his wooden sword.

"I will also lend my services, Ikakku!" Yumichika said.

"I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots." Toshiro growled with two anger marks, obviously annoyed by the huge scene we were all making.

"Aw you know you love us, Shiro-chan!" I exclaimed and hugging the young captain tightly.

"Get off me, _now_!" Toshiro yelled.

"Are you going to ask out my sister?" I asked pulling away a little bit and giving him a half playful half serious look.

"Onee-chan!" Kana screamed in shock and frustration. This isn't the first time I've done this. I've been trying to set them up ever since she joined his division. But I didn't miss the blush creep up to her cheeks.

"No! I don't date my subordinates! I've told you this before, lieutenant!" Toshiro yelled, turning red.

"Why? There's no rule against it! And you two are just perfect for each other! When are you gonna admit it!" I whined, anime crying and clinging to Kyo, who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Never, because it's not going to happen! We are captain and seated officer! Nothing more!" Kana and Toshiro shouted together.

"Wait, you'll see that I'm right! And when that time comes, I gonna be there to say 'I told you!' and rub it in your faces!" I yelled giving them the stink eye while the two shorties just sighed and shook their heads, not even bothering to argue with me right now.

"Hey! Who's causing the disturbance in here, that's my job!" A brunette, skinny guy with almost chin-length hair yelled standing in the doorway and posing.

Ikakku only had to glare at him with his wooden sword over his shoulder and he immediately freaked out.

"Who are you? Speak up! Slimy little worm! Talk now or I'll slice you up and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!" Ikakku yelled grabbing the poor boy's tie and getting in his face.

"Take it easy baldy!" Rangiku exclaimed slapping the back of his head, ruining the scary moment, and even continued slapping the top of his head.

"Yeah, baldy! C'mon chill out!" I chimed in as Kyo walked over to the two shinigami and one seriously freaked out human, with me on his back again.

"Keep slapping my head like that Rangiku; that is…if you wanna lose your hand!" Ikakku threatened, turning his head towards Rangiku as she calmly drew her hand back.

"Shut up! Stop with the whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this!" Rangiku said and Ikakku immediately started groveling.

"No no. Please don't do that, please. I'll keep it under control, I swear." Ikakku promised humbly while Rangiku glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place, so don't make me do it again. Now as for the rest of you idiots, let's get moving! We've got a lot to do!" Rangiku announced, clapping her hands and turning to the rest of us.

"Your reference to idiots couldn't have included me, could it?" Toshiro asked warningly.

"Uh, of course not! You're not like the rest of them captain! Your letting your persecution complex get the best of you again!" Rangiku lied quickly and I saw the brunette stare at Rangiku's chest in awe.

"Maybe you should let me check those shirt pockets for you!" He cried, leaping towards Rangiku. Rangiku didn't even turn around when she put her fist in the way and knocked him out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Think he's alright?" I asked looking over at his twitching body as Kyo walked out of the classroom with me on his back and the rest of the team following us.

"Forget him! We have to go!" Rangiku said ignoring him and walked out with us.

"So where're we going, guys?" I asked curiously.

"Ichigo's place. We need to let him know what's going on and everything." Renji answered and I nodded.

"K," I said and left it at that while I tried to memorize the way to the strawberry's house.

~Few minutes later at Ichigo's house; In his room~

Well our entrance was pretty fun. Toshiro, Kana, and I went through the window while the rest of us went through the ceiling. Ichigo's reaction was hilarious! He looked like he went to a horror movie and ended up watching something like Dora the Explorer, haha!

"Did you guys forget how to use a damn door or something?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, if you need a new light bulb, we got one right here!" Rangiku laughed as Ikakku's shiny head came down beside her.

"That was stupid." Ikakku retorted and Rangiku slapped his head, making him fall to the floor.

"Now that's no way to greet old friends! I was hoping we could have some fun here!" Rangiku continued to Ichigo.

"C'mon lighten up, Strawberry-kun! It's not like we wrecked the place or anything!" I pointed out, grinning brightly and sat on the floor as Ichigo growled and flared up at the nickname. I vaguely noticed a stuffed animal a few feet away from me and slowly getting up.

"Oh, your buttons seem a little tight! Let me adjust them for you!" It suddenly screamed, lunging at me and aiming for my chest. I turned towards the source of the noise in surprise and without thinking; I kicked it and sent it flying into the wall, thankfully without leaving any cracks or anything.

"Has the toy lost its mind?" Renji asked, watching it smoke.

"No it's always like that." Ichigo answered, staring at it in disgust.

"What the hell? You mean you have to deal with that when you stay here, Rukia?" I asked eyes wide as I turned to Rukia.

"You learn to keep him away and ignore him after awhile." Rukia stated and shrugged and I just rolled my eyes, not really having anything to say to that.

Soon, Renji started explaining about Arrancars and I just tuned him out since I already know all of this. Soon, Rukia took out her crappy drawings and when Ichigo commented on them, she threw them at his head.

Then he asked us why all of us are here. We soon got into an argument over that and Ichigo ended up questioning if it was more of a mission or party. Then Toshiro and Kana decided to finally come in and Renji asked if anyone had seen two elementary kids with oddly colored hair and Toshiro quickly told him to shut up while Kana hit him over the head.

Then Toshiro started explaining about Arrancars and that Ichigo should be careful since Aizen might be after him. And then he started explaining the different types of hollows and their rumored power levels. The room then became tense and serious when he got to the Vasto Lordes.

"If Aizen has ten or more of those Vasto Lordes, then the Soul Society is doomed." Toshiro finished solemnly.

~About ten minutes later~

Renji was shoving his hand down the stuffed animal, Kon's, throat while Rangiku watched curiously, commenting here and there. Finally, the mod soul popped out and they inspected it while Ichigo tried to get their attention.

"Hey, when're you guys planning on leaving?" Ichigo asked finally getting all of our attention.

"We're not going anywhere. We're staying here until our fight with the Arrancars is done. No one leaving until then." Kana said from the window sill.

"Y-Your all staying? But where are you planning on sleeping?" Ichigo asked and we all gave him a funny look, "Let me make this perfectly clear, we don't have enough space for all of you guys to stay here."

"Aww! You don't mean me, don't you?" Rangiku asked batting her eyelashes and giving him a pouty look.

"Agh! What the hell? No way, you gotta be kidding me! You're the last person I'd let stay here! What makes you think I would in the first place?" Ichigo freaked out while I started to laugh at the scene quietly.

Rangiku didn't say anything just reached down and started to undo one of her buttons while most of the guys freaked out.

"What the hell? You can't make me change my mind just by undoing a button!" Ichigo yelled and Rangiku started to lift up her skirt and Ichigo covered his eyes but peeking through them still yelling, "Not even if you lift your skirt up! Dammit! I will not give into temptation! A man like me does not give into temptation!"

"Really? Then why are you peeking through your fingers?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"So Ichigo can I stay here then? I can share the closet with Rukia." I offered and Rukia brightened up and agreed with me.

"Grrr, fine. But you're the only one who is. The rest of you find somewhere else to go!" Ichigo declared and Rukia and I celebrated while Kyo went and had a talk with Ichigo about me staying with him. Meaning he threatens to kill Ichigo if he lays a hand on me with bad intentions. I sighed, he is so freakin' overprotective.

So Rangiku, Kana, and Toshiro ended up staying at Orihime's apartment, Renji, Haru, and Kyo went to go stay with Urahara, and Ikakku and Yumichika ended up staying where ever since they said that they could sleep on rooftops or something. While Rukia and I were setting up the bottom half of Ichigo's closet though, Ichigo's sister caught us. So we had to explain why we were staying in his closet and Rukia and I silently decided to pull out the sob story.

"So you see, we don't have any place to stay and we don't have any money for food!" Rukia and I cried holding up a couple of tissues to our eyes for special effect. Ichigo was probably thinking that we're really stupid or something like that. Then his sister, Yuzu, and his dad broke down into tears and ended up letting us stay and then Rukia and I smirked at Ichigo. All together, it was pretty funny.

But then we ended staying in his sister's room. Rukia threw a fit cuz she even brought a light, bell, massager, and a window. I had a huge sweatdrop while watching her and Ichigo got mad cuz she called his closet dirty.

"This is getting worse and worse every minute." Ichigo whined with an anime vein pop, "And did I just hear you say 'dirty'?"

Then we felt it. Arrancars are here. Shit.

"This reiatsu! It's them! Rukia! Hazuki!" Ichigo called turning back to us, but we were already on the hollow tracker and were counting how many Arrancars had appeared.

"Way ahead of you Ichigo." Rukia called back, and continued counting.

"three, four, five, six…Six?" I yelled in shock.

"There's so many!" Rukia exclaimed taking half a step back.

"Do you think they're coming here for us?" Ichigo asked.

"No…they're targeting reiatsu." Rukia answered staring wide eyed at the screen.

"But they don't seem to be heading towards us." I added, looking worriedly out the window.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"They're not targeting the strength of the reiatsu! They're targeting anyone with even the slightest amount of it! Meaning they'll be killed!" Rukia said frightfully and we all gasped and Ichigo took out his shinigami badge.

"Uryu should have no reiatsu. But what about Chad and Orihime?" Ichigo asked hurriedly.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are pretty close to Orihime and she should be safe with them nearby. But Chad's alone! And there's one headed right towards him!" I gasped looking straight at Ichigo's horrified face.

~Later heading towards Rukia and Ichigo~

After Ichigo had changed into a shinigami and headed off with Rukia, I had ran to Urahara's shop to check on my brothers. They were battling a few other Arrancars and I had wanted to help but they didn't need it from what I saw and went to go catch up with Ichigo and Rukia.

I got there just in time to find that they had beaten one of them but another had showed up and had put his hand through Rukia. Damn, he's not like the other ones. He's stronger. And he's already fighting Ichigo, who is now probably as pissed as I am for him hurting Rukia.

I looked closer at him and saw he had bright blue hair and a crazy, sadistic grin on his face while he was fighting Ichigo. I knew Ichigo would kill me later on if I interfered so I just went over to check if Rukia was ok.

"Rukia! Hey, can you hear me?" I asked, shaking her body and then checking if she was still breathing.

'_Good, she's still alive.' _I sighed in relief. Then I felt someone grabbing the back of my shinigami uniform and pulling me towards them and I gasped in surprise and started struggling.

"Damn, you're tiny." Someone growled in my ear. It was deep, loud, and angry. My eyes widened when I realized it was the blue-haired Arrancar. Without thinking, I swung my right hand backwards; aiming towards his face, but her quickly caught my wrist and held it tightly enough to bruise.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard Ichigo yell and the Arrancar's attention was soon brought to the orange-top.

"No, I don't think I will. Aizen wants to see her." He smirked and I started to struggle even harder to get away from him.

No way in hell am I going to that bastard. I don't care what the reason is, I'm not going.

"What does he want from Hazuki?" Ichigo demanded.

"Something about her having more power than she or the Soul Society thinks and with her on our side, there's no way we can lose." He shrugged and I aimed a kick towards his head. He dodged it and his grip on my wrist and collar loosened and I ripped myself away from him and jumping over next to Ichigo. But the half of the back of my uniform top was ripped off because he hadn't loosened his grip that much.

I took out my zanpakuto and got into a fighting stance.

"Damn it! Stay!" I yelled, trying to pull up my sleeves, which were now slipping down thanks to the no back thing and it was getting really annoying.

"Maybe you should just leave it off." Arrancar dude said smirking as I glared at him.

"Maybe I should. But wait…that would make me an idiot!" I yelled taking the two corners one each side of my back and pulled them together and tied it in a knot.

'_My lady, I don't think you should get this one angry. His reiatsu is very strong. He's different than the ones from earlier. If he were to attack seriously, our chances of winning this fight are very slim.' _Kishikage, my zanpakuto, said worriedly.

'_I know, but still. I just need to stall him. No way am I going to Aizen.'_ I replied. Then there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hazuki, I'll handle this. Just take care of Rukia, ok?" Ichigo asked glaring at crazy Arrancar.

"No. Not gonna happen." I said bluntly and he anime fell and came back up with an anime vein pop.

"What'd you mean 'no'?" He yelled and I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Exactly how it sounds. Nooooo." I said the last part slowly and enunciating it as if he were slow.

"Dammit, let me handle this!" He yelled and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, cuz I haven't had a fight in so long and you're too damn eager to fight! Either you step down and let me handle it or we both fight him, got it?" I yelled and he rolled his eyes and got in a position to release his bankai.

"Yes!" I yelled and turned back to our enemy who was staring with a 'What the hell' look on his face.

"Are you both done?" He asked, smirking and getting into a battle stance.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled not bothering to answer his question and released his bankai.

"Rise from the shadows, Kishikage!" I yelled and then shadows started creeping towards me and gathered at the tip of the sword and wrapped itself around it and surrounded me in a sphere but not completely, leaving a wide jagged opening as if it were coving up a round barrier around me, I guess. Ichigo stared at me in shock since he had never seen me release my zanpakuto before.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! C'mon, give it all you got, shinigamis." The Arrancar laughed psychotically and I glared. Without saying anything, my eyes glowed a dark purple with a gold tint and I sent a spike of the shadow and aimed it at his shoulder. He quickly sonido-ed out of the way and his eyes widened when he saw it following him. He narrowed his eyes and growled loudly, dodging and trying to attack it, and failing.

We continued on for some time before Ichigo told me that he'll handle it from there and they both took off while I ran to Rukia and started to perform a Kido to heal her.

When I was sure that she was going to be ok I ran off to find Ichigo and the Arrancar. Ichigo was standing in a huge crater and the Arrancar was standing on reishi and seemed injured a little. I ran over beside Ichigo and asked if he was ok. After he confirmed it, I turned back to the Arrancar, ready for a fight.

"What…was that? That move wasn't…in Ulquiorra's report, shinigami!"

"Still disappointed…arrancar?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, he clamped his hand over his left eye.

"No…not yet. It's almost over." he mumbled. _What's he talking about?_

"Well are you just going to stand there?" The Arrancar asked and when Ichigo didn't move he said, "Well I guess it's my turn then!"

Before he had a chance to draw his zanpakuto, a dark-skinned man stopped him. Tousen, dammit.

"Put away your sword, Grimmjow." the man spoke. Grimmjow growled.

"Tousen!" he growled.

"Tousen! It's the captain that went with Aizen." Ichigo remembered, hand still over his eye.

"Wanna explain to me why you're here?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the former captain.

"Why am I here?" Tousen echoed, "You can't be serious. You chose to invade the world of the living on your own and took five Arrancars with you, and you lost them in battle. You have disobeyed orders. You understand that much, don't you? Lord Aizen is quite upset with you Grimmjow." He then walked away and opened a portal and turned back Grimmjow.

"Come, your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo." He said and waited for an answer.

"Tch, fine then. Let's go." The blue-haired Arrancar scoffed and they started walking towards the portal.

"Hey, you! What the hell, wait up!" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow entered the mouth of the strange looking portal.

"Shut up, shinigami! I'm going back home. Back to Hueco Mundo." He answered not bothering to turn around all the way to face us.

"No you're not! You come here and attack us, and then you just leave! You got to be kidding me! Get back down here, this isn't over! This fight isn't over until I say it is, dammit!" Ichigo yelled furiously and I looked up at him to tell him to let it go but something about him stopped me.

The white part of his left eye was almost all black. It definitely wasn't an injury cuz what kind of wound is that? So what the hell is going on with him? Is it the hollow in him that Rukia told me about?

"Get over it! The only reason why you're still alive is because I'm leaving. Consider yourself lucky. That attack you just used obviously took its toll on you, as well. I can see it in your face. I'd say you have about two or three attacks left in you." At this, Ichigo gasped in shock.

"But still, even if you were to do it a hundred times it still wouldn't make a difference. You still wouldn't stand a chance against me in my release mode!" Grimmjow declared.

"Release mode?" Ichigo echoed in confusion.

"What in the hell is that?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Don't forget… my name. And you'd better pray…you never hear it again." Grimmjow started. He smirked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Next time you hear that name…you'll be a dead man…I promise!" he swore as the portal closed in front of him leaving me and Ichigo standing there thinking about how we're gonna get through this one.

Later on, Renji came and after talking a bit and Ichigo telling us how he really felt about the fights recently we went to check on the others, who had gathered on a hospital rooftop to be healed by Orihime if they were seriously injured.

While Orihime was healing Rukia I noticed that she stole a glance at Ichigo, who was too busy watching Rukia to notice, and then looked back down at Rukia sadly. I had known for some time that she has a crush on him, but I also know that Ichigo has deep feelings for Rukia. And she likes him back, too. They're just too stupid to realize these feelings for each other and get together. Sadly, Orihime sees this also and is heartbroken because of it.

What the hell is going to happen? Please let this end well!

* * *

**Well that's all for right now! Hope you like it! Grimmjow was in this one and even though he and Hazuki didn't really even talk, he was still there! The actual relationship thing starts showing later on. Please review, I don't care if its bad, I wanna know how I can change it to make it better. Anyway, the next one will be out soon!**


End file.
